Splinter
by JRock Chocolate
Summary: Keikochan has two older brothers, IV and Shin, who both live their lives as members of rival gangs. When a family feud sends them their separate ways, can Shin find new accomplices to take down his rival brother and sister?
1. Chapter 1

There is no choice in this. It is not of free will. It is something you are born into. There is only one way to get in, and one way to get out.

If you are selected, you are beat mercilessly. You are beat to the point of passing out. This is supposed to toughen you up for what lies ahead. What you will face in your life.

_That is how you get in._

If you choose to leave... well, you don't. Because if you choose to leave, you die. If you betray, rat out or want to leave, BANG. You are dead. One shot to the head, execution style.

_That is how you get out. _

People call it many things. Tokyo's Bad boys, the Gangs of the Underground, the Devil's Children, Monsters of Madness, Children of the Gun. They can call it whatever they damn well please.

_I call it family. _

"I am so sick and tired of your shit, Keikochan!"

I balled my fists until my knuckles turned white, glaring back at him as he breathed heavily, looking into my eyes. This had been our third fight of the day, I didn't get why he couldn't just leave me alone.

"You are the one that is blowing this up into a huge deal! You are the one that pissed me off!"

Shin looked at his arm then back at me, still screaming. "I didn't ask to get into a fight with you! You cut my arm! With a damn kitchen knife! "

"Well, apparently you deserved it." I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.

He growled and lunged at me, pinning me down to the ground. His eyes were narrow as he slapped me across the face. He went to punch me again but I grabbed his hand. I shoved him back and stood. He stood too and lunged again. He grabbed me and pressed me to the wall. He punched me in the face. Hard. Pain radiated from my jaw as I looked back at him. He had an evil sadistic smile on his face. I screamed and tackled him to the floor and punched him repeatedly.

He tried to make me stop, but I wouldn't have it. I felt my lip bleed but I didn't care. I continued to punch him, seeing more and more blood. I couldn't stop. I just had to get more and more blood.

Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind. I was pulled off of him and someone stood in front of me. He was shorter than I was, but way more muscular. He looked down at Shin and helped him up.

Shin started screaming immediately. "IV! What the fuck are you doing! I wasn't done with her!"

IV stood in front of me and turned to speak to me. "Go to your room."

I shook my head and glared back at Shin. "No way. Not until I kill this mother fucker."

Shin yelled and took a step towards me. "You are the one who is going to be dead, you little bitch!"

IV yelled louder than both of us, holding us back. "HEEEEEEEY! Both of you shut up and listen to me!"

We stopped and looked at IV. He exhaled sharply and flipped his hair out of his face.

"NOW. Mom is going to be home soon. You don't want to get kicked out again, do you!"

Shin and I lowered our heads, shaking them gently.  
>"Good." IV turned back to me again. "Go. To. Your. Room. NOW."<p>

I balled my fists again and turned, walking up the stairs slowly.  
>IV called out after me. "And clean your lip! We can't let mom see that!"<p>

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, licking the blood from my lip. "Yes ma'am!"

IV turned back to Shin and glared at him. "What... THE HELL were you doing? She is your little sister!"

Shin yelled back, angry that IV had defended me. "She is 19!"

"And you are 23! Look, I am your older brother and hers too. I hate seeing you guys fight. It is stupid and pointless..."

Shin glared at IV and walked past him, pushing him out of the way. "I already have a mom, I don't need you too."

IV growled and turned swiftly. "I am just looking out for you!"

Shin stopped and turned swiftly, walking up to IV and standing very close to him, glaring down at him. "Next time you get in my way, 'big brother'... I will NOT hesitate to take you out either."

IV glared up at him and suddenly put his hands on Shin's chest, shoving him back. He stepped towards Shin and yelled angrily. "Fine! I don't care what you do! I am not going to be your goddamn baby sitter anymore! You are on your own!" he turned to leave, speaking lower and darker. "And you had better not cross my path either. I do not consider you a brother anymore." he paused and bit back a tear. "You are my enemy."

IV turned and headed upstairs, stopping in my doorway. I turned in my chair and looked at him. I turned away and looked down. He walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Keikochan... what are you doing? Why did you beat Shin up? You know I don't want you to follow the examples we have set." He pulled me out of my chair and sat on my bed with me. He leaned me against him and held me close. He leaned his head on mine and spoke gently. "I know your older brothers haven't been the best example, but I was hoping you would be smarter and not follow our way of life..."

I looked up at him and into his eyes. "You are my role model. I want to be just like you..."

He sighed shakily and held me tight as a silent tear slid down his cheek. "That is what I was afraid of..."


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in the corner of the kitchen of my home. My hands were covering\ my ears, trying not to hear the sound of screams and crashing of objects. To no avail, did it work though. I could still hear... I could still hear everything. My mother and father screaming, arguing about something pointless. Why... were they like this? They always fought and argued. It was pointless... I wanted to stop them, stop their useless fight, but I was too scared to. Once, I had done that, but regretted it, since father started to beat me because I  
>interrupted... And ever since then, he's been whipping me because of that mistake I had done...Whenever they fought, I would always cower into a corner.<br>"Where is she? Where is that useless thing we call a daughter?" Oh no... that was father and I heard his footsteps. Why was he coming towards me... what had I done now?  
>"Do not bring her into this!" and that was mother, probably chasing after him. I sat there, motionless, hoping father wouldn't find me. I felt his presence in the kitchen now and was praying to God he<br>wouldn't find me...  
>"There she is." Dammit... He was coming over and I quickly stood up, tearstricken with fear.<br>"Father... please don't-"  
>"Come here." he grabbed my hair and started dragging me to the livingroom. I didn't scream or make a noise but it hurt like hell as he dragged me.<br>"I told you not to bring our daughter into this!" and mother always stood there. She yelled angrily at him all the time he would do this but she wouldn't lift a finger to even help.  
>Father threw me against the couch. "Don't you dare make a move or else I will kill you." I heard him walk away and I held back the tears that would come in a matter of seconds.<br>"Damn him..." I heard my mother mutter and walk over to me. I turned slowly to look at her.  
>"M-Mother..." I whispered sadly. She gave me a smug look.<br>"Make sure to clean up your blood after he's done with you today." She said coldly and walked away. The words hurt like a knife piercing through my stomach but, I was used to it. She would always do this to me... Not wanting to get involved.  
>"Turn over and lift your shirt." I did as I was told and turned over, laying on my belly now and begun to lift my shirt up. I was waiting for it... And then, I felt the whip contact with my back and I squeaked out in pain. He continued to whip me 10 times. That was the limit he usually beat me. My face was covered in tears and my back was throbbing in pain and I felt the blood on my back. I didn't dare whimper in pain, that only meant that I would get more whipping. "Now clean this mess up and then clean yourself up." I heard him walk off and I slowly and weakly got up. I managed to pick myself up and was<br>sitting now.  
>I sighed and slowly stood up, walking in the bathroom. Before cleaning my back up, I pulled a razor out and lifted my sleeves up. Yes... I did self-mutilation. I did one clean cut with the razor and bit my lip, holding in the pain... This was how I relieved the pain of the abuse of my father. This... was the only thing that could make me feel sane...<br>Then I went in the shower to clean up my back.

Once I was finished cleaning up, I walked out of the bathroom to go back to my room. I sat on my small bed and looked out the window. I stared at the land, the nature that we lived on. How I wished... How I  
>wanted to get out of here. To get out of this mad house and leave the abuse and fear that I had to endure every single day... I wanted to escape. I wanted to run away.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I was awakened by the thunder outside. I opened my eyes and gasped. I sat up quickly, looking around. My heart raced for some reason. I knew something was wrong but I didn't know what it was. I got up and went to the bathroom and splashed water on my face. I leaned over the sink and watched the water go down the drain. I raised my head and looked at myself in the mirror. Then I realized why I felt so uneasy.

Shin was standing in the doorway behind me. I gasped and turned around quickly, but it was too late. He already had his hand around my throat and I was pressed against the wall. He leaned in, using all his body weight to hold me against the wall. I had to do something... fast.

I turned my body to the left and brought my arm up, pushing my elbow down on his hands. He lost his grip, making me jump for him.

It was odd. Our fighting was silent. Though it had to be, our mother was still sleeping and she couldn't know about this inset hate we had for each other.

I tackled him to the floor in my bedroom and sat on him, holding his wrists down to the ground. I growled and leaned forward, speaking in a soft yet angry voice. "I should have killed you while I had the fucking chance!"

He scoffed and brought his legs up underneath him, kicking me off. I hit the ground only to see him come after me again. This time he had a knife. I gasped and grabbed his hand just before he reached my neck. I used all the strength I had to push his hand away.

He stepped back and glared at me. I stood too, breathing heavily, my hands still made into fists.

He turned to leave, walking slowly. I watched him, panting and turning to go back to the bathroom. Suddenly, he grabbed me from behind, wrapping one arm around my shoulders and holding the knife to my throat. The cold steel made me shiver as I closed my eyes, breathing shakily.

I felt him laugh gently and move the knife over my neck. I knew he hadn't cut anything, for I felt no blood.

He proceeded to move the knife to my shoulder. He did cut there. A deep gash over my bicep. I groaned as I felt blood run down my arm. He released me and I fell to my hands and knees, shaking and breathing heavily as a few silent tears fell.

"Pathetic." was all he muttered as he left the room.

I stayed there, for a while, regaining my composure and recalling what just happened and ridiculing myself for what I had done wrong.

I cried softly, turning and leaning against the wall. I raised my good arm and knocked three times on the wall behind me. It was IV's room.

I heard a groan and then a gasp as he rushed out of bed and ran to my room.

It was our secret code. Ever since we had been little kids. Whenever one of us needed the other, we would simply knock in the wall and the other would run over. It worked well when we couldn't sleep, when we had a bad dream, or when we were scared. I couldn't have been more thankful for that now.

He entered my room and looked around, spotting me and coming over, sitting down next to me. "Keiko... what it is?"

I moved my left hand away from my right shoulder, showing him the blood. I saw him get angry then mask it as he ran to my bathroom.

He grabbed some wash clothes and gauze, wiping it down and wrapping it tight. I winced as he did, but he hummed and tried to calm me down.

I explained what had happened and he just stayed silent.

He helped me up and walked me past my bed. "IV... where are we going?"

He stayed silent and lifted me in his arms, carrying me to his room and laying me in his large bed.

I looked up at him as he laid next to me. "Just sleep here for tonight. He still has the rest of the night to hurt you... he won't hurt you in here..."

I sighed shakily and closed my eyes.

IV spoke one more time, softly and gently. "We are going somewhere tomorrow. You may not like it, but I don't care."

Before I could object, he said goodnight and drifted to sleep.

As did I.


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes stared out the window as the rain poured heavily, thunder booming and practically shaking the house and the lightning illuminated the sky. It was probably around midnight, but I didn't care. Watching the beauty of a thunderstorm always kept me awake, well most of the time anyway. I'd been watching for at least 30 or so minutes. But, my eyes started drooping a bit. I slowly laid down on my bed and still continued to stare at the window until my eyes closed completely, making me fall into a deep slumber. As I slept, I had the strangest dream...

_"It's all your fault! All your fault!" I was being whipped by my father, the pain was excruciating as always and I didn't shriek a single time, only tears ran down my face. Father whipped me more times than he should. He kept going... and going... until I had had enough and passed out from the pain._

_A light shone brightly, making me awake. My eyes opened to see me outside. It was raining, pouring really, with thunder booming and lightning flashed in the sky. I stood there, wearing a white dress that was dirty with blood. I looked up at the sky, the rain pouring solemnly on my face and dripped down to my body. I stared at the gloomy sky and wished to be a part of that sky._

_Suddenly, there was a black figure as lightning flashed and I looked to see it was human-shaped. I blinked and stared at the unknown figure in front of me._

_"H-Hello...? Who's there?" I whispered, scared. The figure didn't move, nor respond. "Who are you?" I said a little louder, hoping the strange figure would at least respond by moving or the sort. The figure didn't, however. There was another flash of lightning and the figure seemed to be closer to me. I blinked and backed up a little. "What do you want?" now I was yelling, fear stricken on my face._

_"You poor child." the voice was soft, yet frightening at the same time. "Abused every day by parents who don't even love you." his words struck me, yet confused me at how he knew such a thing._

_"How... How do you know that?" I demanded. No one knew of me being abused... no one, not even my closest friends at school..._

_"I just know." another flash of lightning and the figure was no face to face with me, and I could now see his face. He had medium-length dark brown hair and the sharpest brown eyes. A disconsolate look was on his face. "Your life is nothing but a tragedy. No one understand you, no one listens to you. No matter how hard you try, your attempts are a fail." the tears formed in my eyes and I looked down. He was right... Everything he had just said was right... "And to relieve yourself, you find slitting your wrists a pleasure." I looked down at my arms and nodded automatically. Suddenly, his finger touched my chin and made me look up at him. "But I can change that." I blinked, letting the tears flow._

_"What... What do you mean?" I asked, my voice hoarse. But, he let go of my chin and was slowly backing away."Ah, wait! How can you change my life?" I called after him._

_"Trust me, I will. We will meet again. Farewell." there was another flash of lightning and the strange man disappeared. How strange... a man that knew everything about me, even my life and he says that he can help..._

_There was one loud booming thunder sound and everything turned black._

I abruptly awoke from that strange nightmare, and looking outside the window again. I stared blankly... thinking about that man in my dream.

_"We will meet again"_ his voice echoed in my head, sending chills down my spine. I wasn't sure what that meant... but I had the strangest feeling that I would see that man again... Only this time, it would be a reality.


	5. Chapter 5

I was awakened by someone pulling the blankets off of me. I groaned and tossed over, gripping the pillow tight.

IV came and sat next to me. "Come on, get up. We have somewhere to go."

I opened my eyes gently and looked around, wincing at the pain in my arm. I sat up and he grabbed me in his arms, carrying my to my room.

"Get dressed. A hoodie and jeans. Bring your boots too." he left silently.

I went to my closet and pulled on my jeans, a tshirt and hoodie then my socks and steel toed boots. _Where were we going to early in the morning...?_

I headed out, back to his room and found him wearing jeans and a hoodie too. His hands were wrapped in cloth and he had his boots on too.

He walked past me without another word. I followed him down to the garage where we got into his car and he pulled out. I noticed that Shin's car wasn't there either.

I looked out the window then back at IV as he drove down the road. Before I could even speak, he muttered softly. "Don't even ask where we are going. Just sit back and enjoy the ride. It is going to take us day to get there..."

I sighed and sat back as he turned on the radio, wondering the whole way where we were going.

I felt the car stop and hear IV open his door. He came around the other side and opened my door. I opened my eyes sleepily and looked around. He pulled me out and stood me up. I glanced up at the sky. It was dark. Only the stars and the moon shown. _Had we been driving all day...?_

He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards a large warehouse. He pounded three times on the large door and it slid open. It was dark inside except for the rays of moonlight flowing through the large windows. I looked around as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. We walked to the middle of the room and he stopped. Suddenly, a light shown down on us. And IV disappeared.

I looked around and then heard his voice coming from high up in front of me. "Yamagata Keiko!"

I looked up and saw him standing on a high platform with two other men. I stepped back and looked around, realizing that there were about 30 other men surrounding me. All around. The large door slammed shut and I realized I had no where to run.

He continued speaking, using a voice that I had never heard before. It was demanding and harsh. "Yamagata Keiko. You have been brought here for one reason and one reason only."

I looked up at him and stayed silent. My heart and thoughts raced.

He continued. "There is only one way to become a member." I felt two strong men grab my arms and hold me. "We need blood. And lots of it."

I gasped and tried to pull away from the two men at my sides, but I couldn't budge. I couldn't believe IV was doing this.

"In return for your blood, you will receive lifetime protection from your brothers and we will never let any harm come to you." he paused and spoke a little more gentle. "Especially no harm from our rivals." he looked dead at me and grit his teeth. For some reason I knew what he was going to say.  
>"I mean Shin."<p>

Then it hit me. This was what IV had wanted to keep me out of. This was his gang. And Shin was his rival.

He continued as the men let me go. "You will have 2 minutes to run and hide." The lights all turned on, and I looked around the large warehouse. There was crates and wire everywhere. There were cages and large vats of a strange dark liquid.

As I continued looking, I noticed that I there were men around. All standing up above me. About 30 of them.

I turned my attention back to IV as he finished his instruction. "You may run, you may try to hide and you may try to fight us off. When your time is up... you will know. You had better get going."

I took off as soon as the men stepped back, running to the back of the warehouse.

I ran, trying to find a place to hide. I crawled in between two huge crates and sat there, breathing heavily.

Suddenly, there was a deafening gunshot and IV screamed. "FIND HER!"


	6. Chapter 6

Morning came and the bright rays of the sun shone on my face, causing me to awake. I immediately looked outside, smiling at the moist and beautiful nature outside. Soon, it was interrupted by the screaming of my mother and father. Already, early in the morning, they were fighting. What about this time... Likewise, I didn't care this time.

I got out of bed and went to put on some of the few clothes that I had. Today I was wearing a white shirt with blood stains on it and blue raggedy jeans. Not exactly the best look ever, but, I didn't care. This is what I had to look like every day, I got used to looking disgusting. I walked out of my room and went to the kitchen to go and eat something. There was some cereal, and I poured some pieces on my hand to eat some.

But then, I heard father stomp down the stairs and I didn't dare look at him. He walked over to me and smacked my hand, making the pieces of cereal fall to the ground and the cereal box. For some reason, anger rised over me and I looked at him.

"What the hell?" I screamed but regretted it. He smacked me across the face, hard, and I fell over on the floor.

"How dare you scream at me!" then he kicked me in the stomach, making me cry out in pain. I couldn't take this anymore. I glared up at him.

"You have no reason to abuse me just because you and mother got into another stupid argument!" what was I doing... Why was I doing this? I know the consequences... yet I didn't stop. "You bastard of a father!" he pulled me up by my shirt and punched me in the face this time. Next, was my stomach again, though this time he punched it hard. So hard I started to spew out some blood.

"You've crossed the line now. I'm gonna kill you now." he sounded like he meant it, but... but I wasn't going down without a fight.

"No... Not this time." I breathed and grabbed his arm, biting it hard. He screamed out in pain, causing him to let go of me and then I ran up to my room as quickly as I could.

"Get back her you bitch!" I slammed my door shut and locked it quickly. I grabbed some of my stuff and went to open the window and jumped out. I landed, safely, on my feet and ran for my life. I ran and ran and didn't look back. I never wanted to look back at that horrid house. That stupid house with the most terrible parents that ever lived. The tears ran down my face and the pain still overwhelmed my body but I didn't care. I put that all aside and kept running, getting farther and farther away.

When I felt like I was far away enough, I collapsed onto the ground. I realized that I was in a forest now. A dark, looming forest. Though, I didn't care. As long as I was away from the abuse. My stomach started to throb and I grabbed it tightly, groaning softly in pain. Then I heard shuffling and the sound of feet coming towards me. I abruptly got up, ignoring the rush of pain in my stomach. When I looked up, my eyes widened... it was the man in my dreams.

"Hello little one." it was him. The same dark brown hair and the same sharp brown eyes and that same, soft but menacing voice.

"You.." I muttered and slowly stood up. He held his hand out.

"Come with me." he said in an almost demanding kind of way. I looked at his hand and then back at his face.

"... Why should I?" I shook. He only laughed and then he smiled.

"You have no where to go. You have no home. No parents to take care of you. You're hurt and you don't have anyone to treat your wounds. You'll die in a week or so." ... he was right. I had no way of living or even anyone to take care of me. I had no choice here. "So, are you going to reconsider?" ... I slowly walked towards him and grabbed his hand. He smiled and he dragged me away, fairly quickly.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he quickened his pace.

"You'll see. Somewhere where you will feel accepted and wanted." for some reason, those words meant hope to me. Hope that I would be in a better place. Going off with this stranger... But, I wasn't ready to trust him yet.

We arrived at a large building. It was scary and loomed over us. He knocked on the door twice and yelled "Bloody Knuckles" I wasn't sure what that meant but... it scared me a little. There was a moment and the door opened, revealing a boy with bright pink hair. What an... odd shade of color of hair for a boy...

"Shin-chaaaaan!" he smiled happily but then he looked at me and blinked. "Ooh, you brought a pretty girl?" umm... such a strange boy...

"Ugh, of all people you had to answer the door. Move Koki." he pushed the boy, Koki, out of the way and pulled me inside. It was dark inside, with the exception of a small light hanging from the ceiling. I looked around and saw looming shadows up against the walls. There were more people here... where in the hell was I... "Tell us your name, little girl." the stranger turned to me, letting go of my hand.

"... You tell me yours first." I said shakily and he smiled.

"You have an attitude. That's good." he chuckled darkly. "I'm Shin." Shin...

"And I'm Kokiiiii!" the strange boy came up behind me, literally scaring the shit out of me and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Koki, go in the back."

"But Shin-chan-"

"GO! NOW." Shin growled and the boy groaned and went to the back. I looked back at Shin.

"I'm... Miki." I finally said.

"Miki. Alright. Are you ready for your new life?" I blinked at him, confused and he smiled. "Well, even if you are or not, you will be. You're new life will be the gang life." gang... that was absurd. I... I could never do that.

"What...? I don't... I'm sorry, but I don't want that life." I stated. He only smirked.

"That's too bad. Whether you like it or not, you will be a gang member. And you will go through some excruciating training." I heard laughter booming from the looming shadows around me. I looked at them, scared and then back at Shin. "You have no choice." he said in a dark tone and that's when I knew that... that he was, again, right. I had no choice. I couldn't run away, he would probably kill me.  
>"... Wh-When does my training start...?" was all I could choke out.<p>

"Right now." the men who were backed against the wall came out and surrounded me. "Oh, don't worry, they won't hurt you too bad. As long as you don't mess up in your training." then the bright pink haired boy came skipping over to me.

"I'll make sure she does okay." he smiled, a strange creepy smile. I blinked and looked up at Shin.

"Just be ready. You're going to be a changed girl after we're done with you." he turned to look at the other men. "Her training starts now." after he said that, I was scared for what was going to come... my training began... and so did my new life as a gang member.


	7. Chapter 7

I shook as I sat; listening to all the men that IV had sent. I listened to them tear down crates and pull through the wire. I held myself tight.

_This is not what I wanted... what was going on...?_

I looked around and saw a few men run past me. I crawled towards the side and looked out. No one was in sight. I looked ahead and saw a ladder that reached a higher level of the warehouse. I looked once more, making sure no one was around and ran for it. I ran across the opening, looking all around for any of the men that were searching for me.

I made it to the ladder and started pulling myself up. Suddenly, I heard a shout ring out from the other side of the floor. "There she is!"

My heart sped up as I heard people approaching me. I gripped the ladder and pulled myself up. Just as I pulled myself up, someone grabbed my foot and pulled me down. I screamed out of sheer terror of what was to come.

I braced myself and let it happen. I could do nothing about it.

Punches were thrown in every direction and I was kicked from every angle. I tried to fight back, but there were at least ten men ganging up on me. I had no chance. I cried out and tried to get away. They held me down, one man pulling out a knife and slicing my stomach. I winced in pain and raised my back, only to have them push me down.

I had had enough. Something inside of me snapped. I grabbed one mans hand and pulled myself up. I started punching and swinging at everyone. I growled and pulled out my knife. I looked around at the men. All but two of them retreated. The two that stayed had scars on their bodies and arms. One was shirtless and one was tall. I looked at the tall one. He had longer hair and piercing eyes. The shirtless one was built and half his head was shaved.

I raised my knife towards them as they approached me. The tall one held me from behind as the shirtless one grabbed my knife. I was so angry. I had no chance of winning.

"You are a feisty little bitch, aren't you?" the tall one spoke gently in my ear.

The shirtless one laughed and licked his lips. He punched me multiple times. He punched my face, stomach, sides and kicked me all over. I felt myself growing weaker and weaker.

After a while of torment, the tall one released me. I fell to the ground, couching up blood and groaning. Tears fells down my face as they lifted me again.

I heard IV's voice. "Reno! Ryoga! Bring her here!" They pulled me back to IV as all the men stood around again. They threw me to the floor and stood next to me. I whimpered and moaned, lifting my head and looking up at IV.

He looked down at me and spoke loudly. "Well... You put up a great fight, Keikochan!" All the men began cheering. I smiled a little and lowered my head again as I breathed heavily. The cheering subsided and IV continued. "Well gentlemen, should we let her join!" The cheering was louder as people whistled also.

I felt my smile grow as I looked around at all the men looking down at me and cheering.

IV silenced them and spoke two words. "... SHE'S IN!"

The whole warehouse broke out into an uproar. There were whistles, cheers and screams. It made me glad to be so wanted.

"Keikochan, you are the first girl to join our gang." There were a few random cheers. IV laughed gently and raised his hand. "Now, the two men at your sides are your guardians. They are the ones that you will first if there is a problem. They are your first men." The two men pulled me up and held me close. I nodded and sighed shakily.

"Gentlemen, you may return home. Thank you for your services!" All the men stood at attention and saluted IV. "Aye, Sir!"

IV nodded and the men left. Only Reno, Ryoga and IV stayed. IV came down to us and looked up at me. He spoke gently, not harsh like he had been. He spoke like my brother. "These two men are yours, Keikochan. They will be there for you and you must be there for them. They are your new brothers."

I looked at Reno and Ryoga, nodding and closing my eyes. IV patted my head. "Build your bond tonight." Reno and Ryoga nodded once as IV headed out. As soon as I heard the door shut, my legs collapsed I fell to the ground, Reno and Ryoga falling with me. Reno pulled me onto his lap as Ryoga wiped the blood off my face.

No one said anything as they hugged me close, starting to build the bond. I fell asleep in their arms, all three of us just staying there and sleeping the whole night in each other's arms, our bond growing...


	8. Chapter 8

I was slammed against the wall of the building and my arm was pulled back, making me shriek out in pain. The training, as Shin had told me, was very crucial. I didn't like it... The men had attacked me with punches and kicks, and they weren't holding back. Now, my body was pressed tightly against the wall with my arm being pulled as if he was intending on breaking it.  
>"Stop it! Stop... Please!" I screamed in pain, tears running down my face. I heard laughter behind me and I was so confused...<p>

"Hey Boss! She said to stop!" the man who had me pinned called, his voice echoing. I was hoping Shin would tell them to take it easy on me... but I feared that that wasn't how it was supposed to work...

"Then don't." I screamed out in more pain as the man continued to pull my arm. I felt my bone about to break. I heard footsteps coming towards me and I felt someone's lips touch my ear. "Pain is a virtue. If you can't deal with it, you'll die quickly. Now stop screaming and fight back." it was Shin and he sounded irritated, then his lips parted away from my ear. I shook, tears still streaming down my eyes but then I started to remember all the pain I've been through all my life.

_"Haha! Look, it's freak Miki! Freak! Freak! Freak!" _I was bullied at school. Everyone brought me down. Everyone teased me for their own entertain me.

_"It's all your fault! You stupid child!" _my father abused me. Every day I had to go through being whipped. Every day my back was stained with blood that I had to wash off myself and make sure that no one knew of the abuse he gave me.

_"Don't bring her into this!" _I thought of my mother, who only spoke words but didn't do anything to stop something from happening. She only stood there to watch. She didn't do anything to help me.

_"This is the only way I can relieve myself..." _And I thought about the self-mutilation I did to myself. The reason those cuts, those scars on my wrists existed was because of the terrible life I lived.

And now this. This pain, was equal to the pain of my life.

_Well, Miki, what the hell are you gonan do about it? Let these men treat you like shit?_

What are you talking about? I've always been treated like shit...

_Then don't let them do that._

But I can't fight these men...

_You thought you couldn't fight your dad, yet you told him off and you actually hit him. Then, you ran away. Ran away from the life that you so hated. Your situation right now doesn't seem any different._

Yes it does! I'm about to die!

_Well, do you want to?_

No... Well, I mean, suicide was on my mind once but... but I was too afraid.

_You were afraid of your father, but you fought and ran. Now, listen to that guy. Fight. Fight for yourself. Fight for your life._

... I was done arguing with myself, because my mind was right. The only way to live right now would be if I fought back. Fought for my chance to live. I had the chance to run away from the life I hated... Now I had the chance to save my own life.

_Yeah, 'cause honey, there's no one to help._

Not anymore...

"Tch, she's hardly even trying. I'll break her arm right here and now." Like I'll let that happen.

"Not before I break your balls, bitch." I whispered/yelled and pushed the wall with my other free hand and did a kick back right on the guy's balls. He yelled out in pain and let go of my arm and I quickly turned around to see him kneeling on the ground. I don't know how or why, but I was in a fighting stance and was fueled up to fight. I kicked him in the head and he yelled out in more pain. His screams of pain only fueled me up even more.

What was going on...

_You're finally learning. Now kick this guy's ass._

A smirk crossed my face and I was about to do more damage but then four other guys were coming towards me. I looked over at them, examining each one.

_Show these bitches who's boss. _

Chains. I ran towards them and lunged for the chains, ripping them off the guys belt loops. And I was going to do just that.

"What the?"

"You're goin' down assholes." I never would have imagined using those words... But it felt good to say them. I twirled the chain in my hands and smacked each of them with it, square in their faces. Then I aimed for their feet, causing them to keel over in pain. Their pain gave me more strength, more desire to give them pain... and more blood. One of them had a knife in their hands, coming towards me. He managed to slash me once on my cheek but I didn't let the pain bother me. I grabbed the knife and punched him in the stomach. Then I wrapped the chain around the knife and swung. The knife hit and pierced through another man's stomach and he fell over, crying out in pain. The lust crawled up inside me. I was swung my chain but suddenly, someone grabbed it. I glared at whoever did, but then I realized my eyes locked with Shin.

"Well. That... was pretty amazing." he had a smile on his face. The other men I attacked had stood up and smiled also, nodding in agreement. It was as if I didn't even hurt them... There was a confused look on my face and Shin laughed, probably when he noticed it. "Trust me, they've gone through worse. But, I'll admit, that was pretty badass. I liked it." I looked back at Shin. Well... I guess that was a good thing...?

"Thanks..." I muttered under my breath and looked down. I heard Shin walk up to me and he patted my head.

"Welcome to the gang, Miki." for some reason, that made me... happy. I looked up at him, a smile on my face.

"I... really?" I was excited. Wow...

"Yes. And," he turned to look at the other men and then I saw Koki run up to join them. "We are your family now. We will take care of you. And train you every day so you will get better and better." I smiled at that... my new family...

"Can I be her bodyguard! Huh Shin-chan! Please, please!" the strange pink haired boy... he was a wonder.

"Yes, Koki, you can. Just shut-up." Shin said annoyed. I chuckled.

"Thank... Thank you." I looked up at Shin and he looked back at me. I smiled widely, but he looked annoyed. "Ugh, don't give me that look. I don't wanna hear a thank you or a-" then I hugged him. "Gah! Hey! What the hell are you doing? Get off of me! Hey!" I heard the others laugh and then I finally let go of Shin.

"Thanks." I smirked, to get on his nerves. Shin glared at me, but smirked back.

"You're lucky you got spunk..." was all he said and then he turned. "Keep training!" he yelled and I nodded. I looked back at my new family and they were in a fighting stance. I got into mine.

"Lets dance boys." I smiled and I continued with my training. Being in a gang... wasn't all that bad.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up to the soft movement of Reno's chest. Ryoga was behind me, his arms wrapped around me gently. He was snoring and breathing softly. Reno opened his eyes and groaned. "Keiko... Keikochan... wake up."

I opened my eyes gently and looked up at him. He had stunning features. Much more promising in the light of the morning. His eyes were large and his face was soft, he didn't much look like he belonged in a gang. His hair was a little long and a little curly but his height made up for it. He stood and Ryoga turned me over, brushing my hair aside. "Good morning, Keikochan..."

Ryoga was equally stunning. He has wide eyes and large lips along with a very fir, jawline with short spiky brown hair.

I couldn't believe that they were the two that I was going to be spending my life with. They were mine and I would do everything I could to protect them. Ryoga stood and pulled me with him. My body ached all over. I wobbled slightly as Reno put his hands on my shoulders. "Are you alright?"

He sounded concerned. It made me feel important and cared for. "Oh, yes, Renosan. I am fine. Just a little worn out."

They both smiled and headed towards the large doors. We headed outside and to Reno's car. Ryoga got in the back seat with me and leaned me against him as Reno drove down the road.

"Keikochan..." Reno's voice was gentle. "We are going to be driving for a while, so you may just want to relax..."

I nodded and leaned against Ryoga, closing my eyes again.

I woke up to the soft motion of the car stopping. I sat up and looked out the window. We were at my house. Ryoga opened the door and got out, holding me in his arms. Oh, thank god mom was gone out of town on business. She would never approve of me bringing a guy home, let alone two.

They headed into the garage, IV having left it open. I saw IV's car, but still no sign of Shin's. Oh well, I could care less. IV had left the house unlocked for us. Ryoga and Reno walked into the living room, seeing IV on the couch watching tv in his PJ's. He stood when he saw us, smiling and walking over to me.

He gently brushed my hair to the side. "Imotochan... how are you doing?"

I smiled and spoke sleepily, leaning into Ryoga. "Good... but tired..."

IV smiled softly and stepped back, turning to Reno. "Up the stairs, third door on the left. I laid out her pajama's and she has extra blankets in her closet. Her bed is a king size, so I think you all can fit." He patted Reno's shoulder, looking at him and Ryoga, seeing me almost sleep, whispering softly to them. "Get a good night's sleep men." He returned to the couch and continued watching tv.

Reno led the way as Ryoga carried me upstairs. We made it to my room and laid me on the bed. Reno began to change my clothes as Ryoga got the blankets and pillows. I moved lazily as Reno changed me,barely helping him get me dressed. He only smiled and laughed at me softly. "You poor thing... you are so tired." He finally laid me down and changed into the clothes that he brought. Ryoga made the bed and changed also.

Reno crawled into bed wearing grey sweatpants and a graphic t-shirt. Ryoga crawled in wearing green flannel plaid pants and a black wife beater.

Reno pulled the covers over us as they both snuggled up to me. I felt so comfy with my shorts and tank top on. My bed had never felt so good. A fluffy pillow and a huge blanket filled with little duck feathers. And the bed was the perfect temperature.

Everything was perfect. I fell right asleep, feeling better than I ever had before.

Three men there to protect me, allowing me to get the best sleep I had ever gotten in my life.


	10. Chapter 10

"Shin-chaaaan. Why did you wake us up sooo earlyyyy?" Koki whined tiredly as him, Shin and I were walking around the forest at 6:30 in the frickin morning. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Yeah Shin-chan... Why?" I asked as I yawned. Shin didn't respond, nor did he turn to look at us. I looked at Koki and he looked back at me with tired eyes. The minute we looked at each other, we both knew what to do now. We smirked and looked back at Shin.

"Shiiiiinnnnn-chaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnn." we both whined really loudly, calling him by the nickname that he hated oh so much. I saw him twitch in irritation and he turned around.

"Every morning, just walk around in this forest. For excersize and possibly train yourselves by attacking some animals. Since you two are new. Well, Koki, you're kind of new. Anyway, it helps to get some sun and excersize." Koki and I groaned tiredly.

"At 6:30 in the morning?" I did not like this plan.

"Stop complaining." Shin growled and turned back around. I only rolled my eyes and continued following him. I don't know how this excersize is going to help but, whatever. We had no choice but to listen to Shin anyway. He was our leader, and he sort of gave me new reason to live. Suddenly, I stopped in my tracks when I heard something shift in the bushes. I looked over and saw a pair of yellow eyes staring at me. I blinked and cautiously walked over to the bush.

"Who's there...?" I muttered softly. The next few seconds, a large black bear emerged from the bushes and roared angrily. I froze in fear as it looked at me with hunger. I didn't shriek... I didn't scream... I just stood there, frozen.

"What the hell was that?" I heard Shin call from a distance. Shin. I could call him. Or Koki... But I didn't. I continued to stay frozen. The bear moved closer towards me and started sniffing me. Now, I was in even more fear. It was going to kill me, shred me into pieces...

"Miki!" I jumped a little and the bear slashed my arm, a huge gash there now. I grunted and grabbed my arm, groaning in pain. I then saw Koki and Shin appear. Shin had chains and he wrapped them around the bear's neck, making it roar out in pain and it started to struggle. Koki started karate chopping it in different places, but I realized that he was hitting the bear in the vital areas. The large bear was quickly brought down, though it was still struggling. Shin was pulling the chain with so much force, so much to choke the large bear. It's roars and attempts of struggles soon slowed and eventually, everything stopped. The large black bear that almost killed me, was dead. Just like that.

"Are you fucking insane?" Shin dropped his chain and walked up to me, grabbing my shirt and pulling me up a little. "You could have gotten killed! Why didn't you call for us? Or at least move!" He spat at my face and I was too shaken to answer.

"Shin. Go easy on her." Koki came up and rested a hand on Shin's shoulder. He shot me a glare before putting me back down.

"You'll spend every day here in this forest, training and fighting off animals, large animals, until you know how to protect yourself." and he Shin walked off. Koki stood in front of me and ripped a piece of his sleeve off to wrap it around my bleeding arm.

"Don't worry, Shin will calm down soon. This is actually the first time this has happened..." I heard Koki mutter that last part.

"What?" I blinked, confused. Koki locked eyes with me and gave me a warm smile.

"Shin wouldn't have done what he did back there. If it was me or another person from our gang in that kind of situation, he would want us to beat the bear down on our own. He actually insisted on helping that time. And Shin rarely helps at all, in any situation." ... somehow, that makes me feel... safe and protected. I turned and stared at the faint figure of Shin walking away.

"Heh." a small smile formed on my lips.

"Now come on, before we get attacked by another bear." Koki and I quickly ran to catch up with Shin. I felt safe with these two. It was a good feeling. Though, Shin was right. I needed to train myself, so I can protect myself here.


	11. Chapter 11

I awoke the next morning to the sun gently shining through the window. I tossed over and felt pain all over my body. I groaned and curled up into a ball. I held my stomach and bit my lip, trying to cope with the pain. I felt someone move and pull me close against them. I opened my eyes, realizing Ryoga was gone. It must have been Reno. He breathed in softly and pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around my waist. He nuzzled his nose against my neck and spoke gently. "Good morning, Keikochan."

I groaned softly as he gripped me, feeling the breath from his words travel down my neck. He hugged me close and kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes and breathed out gently.

I felt him move and sit up. I stayed where I was, I didn't want to move. They pain from yesterday and the day before was finally setting in. Reno stood and shook his head, raising his arms above his head and stretching. His curly hair fell in front of his face, only to have him brush it back behind his ear. He turned back to me, smiling softly. I opened my eyes just as he reached down to pick me up. I leaned into him as he carried me down the staircase to the great room. He laid me on the couch and headed to the kitchen through the large archway. I sat up and looked out the huge front window, seeing that is was raining. Suddenly, Shin popped into my head. I stood quickly and looked around, wondering if he was home. I heard IV's voice call to me from the kitchen. "Keikochan! Come on! Breakfast!"

I let my guard down and swung around, heading towards the kitchen. I walked through the tall hallways and into the fancy dining room. I saw Reno through the doorway, sitting at the island in the kitchen. I walked into the modern style kitchen, looking ahead at Reno. Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind and had two strong arms wrap around my torso. Fear flooded over me as I gasped and grabbed the arms that were tightening around my chest. Then, the person holding me placed a kiss on my neck. Another wave of relief extinguished the fear as I realized it was Ryoga.

Reno chuckled softly. "Keiko, you looked so scared."

IV turned to face the island, placing some eggs on a plate in front of Reno. "Boys, that's enough. You can tease Keikochan later. She is probably a little sore and still very tired."

I felt Ryoga hold me closer and run his lips up my neck. I shivered and gripped his arms as he spoke gently against my neck. "She will be just fine... won't you, Keikochan?"

I nodded gently and swallowed hard as Ryoga let me go. IV smiled at me and placed a plate of French Toast, fruit and eggs on the island. "Here you are Keiko. Your favorite"

I smiled and sat next to Reno as Ryoga took a seat across from me. IV sat next to Ryoga and looked at me as he bit a piece of his bacon.

"How was it with them last night, Keiko? They didn't give you any problems, did they?" He pointed his thumb towards Ryoga and rolled his eyes. "This one can be a bit of a perv."

Ryoga offered a punch to IV's forearm as a form of disapproval. Ryoga looked back at me. "Don't listen to your older brother." He put a hand up and whispered gently. "He is the one that lost his virginity at age 15..."

IV snorted orange juice out of his nose and began coughing. He put down the glass and looked over at Ryoga, as red as could be. "I did not!" He turned his attention back to me. "Keikochan don't listen to him..."

Too late. Reno and I were already laughing so hard. I had tears streaming down my cheeks and Reno was gasping for air. IV looked back at Ryoga who was nonchalantly putting a forkful of pancakes into his mouth. He didn't move his head, but his eyes looked over at IV. He spoke through the pancakes in his mouth. "What?"

IV growled and tackled him to the floor. He started punching Ryoga all over as Reno and I continued to laugh.

Ryoga swallowed his pancakes and laughed too. "Okay! Okay, I give! Shogun, stop!"

IV eventually got up and flipped his hair out of his face, returning to his seat. He glared at Reno and I. We quickly silenced ourselves and looked down at our plates of food. IV spoke in a low voice. "I was not 15. I was 19. And I regret ever doing what I did. Now no more speaking of it. EVER."

Ryoga got back up and began to eat his food again. Me, being the only girl in the room, broke the silence. "Last night was fine, IVsan. We all slept great and there were no problems."

IV nodded and drank his orange juice again. "Good. I don't ever want to get a bad report from either of you." He looked at Ryoga. "You. Keep it in your pants." Then he darted his eyes at Reno. "And you."

Reno looked away from Ryoga and his smile faded. "Yes, Shogun?"

IV narrowed his eyes and looked straight at Reno. "I know you have a problem with getting random urges too." Reno looked away from IV as he listened. I looked at my food, listening too. IV continued. "Renokun, you have a bad tendency to give false hope to those around you. You make them think that they can trust you... but sometimes you betray them." IV paused and tried to catch Reno's eyes. "Remember what happened last summer?"

A single tear fell down Reno's cheek, him only nodding slightly. IV spoke softly. "Good. I am only worried about Ryogakun being a perv. I can control that. You are more mature. It is harder to control you." His voice got stern. "Renokun, look at me."

Reno didn't move for a few seconds. I felt the tension in the air rise. IV commanded again. "Renokun!"

Reno's eyes slowly drifted and rested at IV's face. IV gave a final statement. "Do not betray Keikochan like you betrayed us. She needs you."

Reno looked away again, getting up and running out of the kitchen. I heard him run upstairs, the sound of my bedroom door slamming shut echoing through the empty halls.

IV and Ryoga continued eating as though nothing had happened as I looked at them, a confused look on my face. Ryoga spoke first. "Keikochan, was it you or Reno that kept stealing the blankets last night?" He laughed aloud, completely ignoring the previous conversation.

I stood and answered back with a simple "uh huh..." and ran upstairs, heading to my room.


	12. Chapter 12

I was laying down on my bed, staring up at the ceiling and thinking of a lot of things. I'm really lucky... to be here. To still be alive and being taken care of by better people. And I'm so thankful... My other life... was just hell.

My thoughts were then interrupted by a knock at the door. I sat up and looked at it. "Come in." I said softly and it opened, revealing Koki-kun. I smiled. "Oh, hey Koki."

"Hi Miki-chan!" he jumped on top of my bed in an instant and grinned happily at me. I giggled a little, but inside, I was a little bit creeped out. He was always so happy... almost all the time... TOO happy...

"So, um, what brings you in my room?" I asked in a questioning voice. He laid down, putting his arms behind his head, and looked up at the ceiling.

"Eh, I got bored." I raised an eyebrow.

"And that makes you want to go to my room?" pretty strange...

"Well, I usually go to Shin-chan's room, but he kicked me out. So, I came in yours, 'cause you're a lot nicer than Shin-chan." I had to giggle at that and laid down next to him.

"That may be true, but I can be mean too.." I said seriously, which made him laugh. I shot him a glare. "What's so funny?" I demanded.

"You, mean? Yeah, right." he continued to laugh. I smacked his shoulder lightly.

"I so can be mean!" I argued. "Remember? I beat those guys's asses to join this gang!"

"Yeah, but that's not being mean. Mean is like... Shin-chan." he stopped and looked at me, smiling.

"Huh?"

"Shin-chan is mean. If you reach his level of mean, then maybe, I'll believe you're mean." he chuckled. I blinked at that, but then looked back up at the ceiling. Shin-chan... he is mean... but, he is nice too... hmm.. "And it's so hilarious how angry he gets! His face is just priceless!" with this, he started howling with laughter. I smacked him on the shoulder again.

"Koki! You're talking about our leader!" even when I said that, he still laughed and looked at me.

"Oh come on, you've NEVER thought that Shin-chan looks hilarious when he's angry?" he asked, smiling. Hmm... Well...

Suddenly, an image of Shin-chan popped up in my head and he had been screaming angrily at me. Well... now that I look at it in my head... he does look funny...

After imagining that, I started bursting out laughing, along with Koki.

"Now I know what you're talking about! His face gets so red, like a tomato!" I laughed.

"I know right! I wouldn't be surprised if he turned into a tomato!" and we laughed even more at how hilarious it would be to see Shin-chan as a tomato.

"I would die if that happened-" suddenly, we heard a very loud knock from above and we immediately stopped laughing.

"STOP LAUGHING AND IMAGINING ME AS A TOMATO!" we both sat up, and looked at each other. I had a scared look on my face and Koki... well, he had a neutral look on his face.

"Uh-oh... he was listening..." then Koki burst out in laughter again, scaring me. "Koki!"

"If only I could imagine his face right now!" he continued to laugh and he laid back down, his laughs slowly calming down. "Wow, that's the most I've laughed in a while." I laid back down and looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, before the gang, I didn't exactly have much of a life. It was quite boring, And, I wasn't very sociable, mostly because people thought I was weird. But that's when Shin-chan let me in his gang. It wasn't easy, but he finally let me in. I owe Shin-chan a lot. He makes me laugh sometimes but, I've never really associated with the other members. Mostly Shin-chan. And now, you." he turned to look at me and smile. I blushed a little and smiled back.

"I'm glad for that." we both looked up at the ceiling now. I felt his hand brush against mine, but it had quickly went back to his side. Hm... that was odd.

We both jumped when the door slammed against the wall and sat up immediately. We saw Shin-chan there, angry and fuming.

"Koki! What the hell are you doing in Miki-chan's room? Get out NOW!" he ordered.

"Awww, whyyyy Shin-chan?" he whined, making Shin-chan even more angry now. Then he stomped over there and grabbed Koki by the ear.

"BECAUSE SHE'S A GIRL AND YOU'RE A BOY! LETS GO!" haha... his face was turning red... I stifled a laugh, but that got me a death glare, but I looked away, whistling away. "Go to sleep!" he ordered before leaving and slamming the door. I rolled my eyes.

But I couldn't help but smile at how Koki was right.

When Shin-chan was mad, he looked like a tomato. Which was hilarious. I laughed a little and laid back down, staring back at the ceiling.


	13. Chapter 13

I ran up the stairs quickly, wanting to know what was wrong with Reno. I hurried down the long hallway and stopped at my door, knocking softly. There was no answer. I knocked again, only to have him yell "Leave me alone!"

I turned the handle to the door and cracked it open, peeking inside. He was lying on my bed, curled up into a ball, holding his knees close to his chest. He was faced away from me, his back shaking as he breathed. He was crying. I stepped inside, the floor creaking as I moved. My eyes widened as my eyes shot to look at him. He sat up quickly and turned around to face me swiftly. His eyes weren't sad or angry, they were insane. I knew right away that I had made a mistake by going into the room. He shot off the bed and lunged at me, pressing me against the wall. He held me by my throat, leaning his body against mine. "I told you not to come in here!"

I whimpered and tried to break free only to have him grab my arms and pin them above my head. I looked up at him, my eyes filled with tears. His eyes were insane, as if his mind wasn't there. He screamed at me again, pressing himself harder against me. "You need to fucking listen to me! I am your superior and you will listen to me!"

He raised his hand away from my throat to smack me. I cringed as his hand struck my face. The sound of the slap echoed through my ears as the pain resonated from my cheek, making me cry out. Just then, there was a bunch of noise from in the hall. Reno back handed me on the other cheek, my voice shrieking again as Ryoga and IV busted through the door. Reno looked away from me at them, growling as they ran towards him. Ryoga tackled Reno to the floor, pinning him down and yelling at him. "Reno! What the fuck are you doing? She is on our side! You DO NOT hurt her!"

Ryoga straddled across Reno's stomach, pinning his arms above his head. IV ran to me and held me close as I sank to the ground, crying silently. IV ran his fingers through my hair and hushed me softly as he looked over at Reno and Ryoga. Ryoga had stood up with Reno in front of him. He had Reno's arms pinned behind his back. Reno was hanging his head, breathing heavily. IV stood as Ryoga took his place by my side. Ryoga held me close, laying my head on his shoulder and rubbing my shoulder.

IV walked over to Reno, lifting his chin with his fingers. Reno looked up just in time to see IV's fist flying towards his jaw. I jumped and pressed myself into Ryoga, hiding my eyes as the sound of the punch replayed in my head. Ryoga turned my head back towards them. "You have to watch. This is a punishment and we have to watch... to be witness."

I watched as IV continued beating Reno. Reno didn't even try to fight back. It was like he was supposed to just let it happen. I watched, awestruck. IV continued and kept throwing punches until Reno fell to the floor. Then IV started kicking him. I balled my fists, wanting him to stop. I couldn't bear to hear Reno cry out in pain. Finally IV pulled Reno from the floor and turned him to face me. Reno has blood running from his nose and lip. He looked tired and weak. IV pushed him forward, his tone short and harsh. "Apologize. NOW."

Reno was breathing heavily as he looked at me. I looked up at him, terrified and scared. Reno's eyes widened when they looked into mine, his thoughts and mind flooding back. "Keikochan... oh my god..." He reached forward to touch me, only to have Ryoga pull me closer.

Ryoga spoke low and stern. "No, Renosan. Do not touch her." Ryoga's words frightened me...

Reno pulled away as tears filled his eyes. "Keiko... I am so sorry..."

I looked up at him then behind him at IV. IV only nodded then looked down.

"I... I forgive you Renosan..."

Reno only nodded then ran out. All the tears I had held back finally flowed from my eyes. "What is going on?"

IV sat on the other side of me and took my hand gently. "I never thought it would come to this..."

Ryoga sighed gently and rubbed my arm once more. "Reno has a special... condition..."

IV sighed also and held his head. Ryoga continued. "Reno gets very emotional over things he cares about. And when he is emotional... he isn't rational..." He paused for a moment, holding back a small sob. "He cares for you and when IV threatened about him hurting you, it made him angry with himself. He cares about you, Keikochan. And when he realized that he could hurt you... that must have caused major conflict inside of him. When he attacked you... he wasn't rational. He wasn't thinking... he wasn't in his mind..."

IV sniffed and wiped away a tear. "This is what happened last summer. Renokun got so emotional over the death of his mother that he ended up shooting one of our own. I thought he was better..."

I look at the ground and stand quickly, running out the door. I ran down the large stair case, a flash of lightning sending my shadow up the wall. I looked out the front window, seeing it dark out and thunder storming. The rain came down hard and powerfully. I ran to the back door, seeing it open. I ran outside, the rain instantly drenching me. I saw Reno walking down the long driveway, heading towards the street. I ran after him, calling frantically. "Renosan!" He paused and turned slowly. I stopped a little bit before him, not wanting to get to close.

"Where are you going...?"

His head was slightly lowered, but he still looked up at me. His eyes were soft yet stern. "Away. I cannot be by you anymore."

I sighed softly and felt tears fill my eyes. I didn't want to argue... I turned around, walking slowly back towards the house.

Suddenly, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. He held me close to him, wrapping his strong arms around me. It felt good to be back in his arms. He leaned his cheek against my head, breathing shakily. We stood in the rain, him just holding me.

He moved away from me, his arm still around me as he lifted my chin with his hand. I looked into his eyes and even though it was raining, I could tell that he was crying. He spoke shakily, "Keikochan... please... forgive me. I love you so much..."

His words stunned me. I felt my body grow warm as he spoke, the cold rain still flowing over my skin. Before I could even answer back, he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I gasped gently, but he kept his fingers on my chin. My eyes fell closed as he moved his fingers to brush my wet hair behind my ear. I kept my lips against his, pressing closer to him as we kissed. Reno held me close, soon pulling away and kissing my forehead. He held me again, speaking softly. "Please..."

I nodded gently as more tears fell down my cheeks. "Yes. I forgive you, Renosan..."

As we hugged in the pouring rain, IV and Ryoga watched from the large front window, smiling softly. IV spoke gently. "I knew he liked her..."

Ryoga laughed then instantly grabbed IV's arm as someone pulled into the driveway. IV gasped and ran outside, Ryoga falling close behind. IV grabbed me and shoved me aside. "Reno! Take Keiko inside and DO NOT come out until Ryoga or I say so!"

Reno looked at them confused but didn't hesitate to run me inside. IV and Ryoga stood firmly as the car came to a stop.

The balled their fists as Shin exited the car...


	14. Chapter 14

"Stay in the car you two." Shin ordered Koki and I and we nodded, following his orders. We watched as he walked out of the car and slammed the door shut, locking the doors. I looked out the window and saw two other figures, whom Shin was facing.

"Who are those guys?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Those guys are IV and Ryoga. They're a mean bunch and our rival gang. To say that I don't like them, would be an understatement." Koki explained and for once, ever since I met him, he actually sounded serious. His face even looked serious as he stared out the window. He and I fell silent as we watched what was going on, listening to the rain beating against the car. We saw Shin yelling, and those other two yelling but we couldn't really hear what they were yelling. Only the sound of muffled voices.

"I wonder what they're saying." I muttered.

"They're probably arguing, or maybe Shin-chan is making a challenge with them. Who knows." Koki shrugged. Hmm... but I really wanted to know what the heck they were talking about right now. I had a very curious mind, so I would definitely like to know what they were arguing about.

But the arguing came to a sudden stop apparently, and instead, Shin started walking towards the house behind the two other men. Before he reached the house, though, the two men literally tackled him down.

"Shin!" Koki and I yelled out and tried getting out of the car but then we remembered that it was locked... I quickly unlocked one door and ran out.

"Shin!" I called again, running towards them, the rain beating down on me so hard that my hair was already soaked. The two men stopped what they were doing and looked at us.

"Who the hell are these two? Who's the girl?" one of them asked. He had light brown hair, with eyes that seemed soft but I saw hate and lust in them. The other one had dark brown hair with some streaks of black and blonde in it. They both didn't seem appealing to me.

"Doesn't matter who I am! Leave Shin alone!" I demanded, giving them a nasty look.

"Miki, Koki! What the hell are you doing? I told you to stay in the car god dammit!" I ignored Shin's remark and ran up closer to them, but was quickly grabbed by the front of my shirt and lifted up.

"Hey! Let me go!"

"Feisty little girl aren't you?" the light brown haired one was the one who grabbed me and I looked at him with fierce eyes.

"Let me go, now!" I demanded, but he cackled.

"Such a cute little girl you have here Shin-" suddenly, he was punched in the face and he let me go. I was now grabbed by Shin.

"Shut the hell up IV."

"Shin I-"

"And you! I'll give you your punishment later when we get back to the base. Go back in the car with Koki. Now!"

"But Shin-"

"Now!" ugh... I hated this. He threw me to Koki, luckily he caught me. But then I noticed a girl and another boy walking out of the house.

"IV!" the girl shrieked and ran over to the fallen boy who seemed to be unconscious.

"Reno! What the hell did IV tell you!" the dark brown haired one growled at the other boy, who was chasing after the girl.

"I'm sorry! Her curiousity... I'm sorry Ryoga!" the other boy called. I saw the girl come up and she looked up at Shin and her face expression was dark.

"You." she muttered menacingly. She looked like she wanted to attack Shin... But I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Hello, dear sister." sister? This girl was his sister? ... The strange girl suddenly lunged herself at Shin but I quickly jumped out of Koki's arms and skidded in front of him, to protect him. The girl gave me an icy glare.

"Move out of my way!" she hissed. I shook my head.

"No! I know your intentions, you're gonna hurt Shin and I won't let you do that!" I glared right back at her, hate and anger in my eyes. Though it seemed her eyes reflected the same thing.

"Miki, I told you to-"

"Tch. What did you do Shin? Fuck this girl's brains out to have her say stupid shit?" that's when I had snapped. What the hell did this girl care anyway? I punched her square in her jaw and she gasped, backing up a little. "Bitch!" then she pounced on me, trying to beat the living shit out of me. Luckily, I dodged some of her moves but I did get hit once in the nose, making it bleed and crack a little.

"Enough!" the girl was thrown off of me and I was grabbed by Koki.

"Are you alright Miki-chan?" I wiped the blood off my nose and glared at the crazy hate-filled girl.

"Just fine Koki." I growled. She glared back with a lot of intense rage in her eyes. The rage I felt from her and inside me...

Things were going to be a hell of a lot more interesting now.


	15. Chapter 15

I tried to lunge back towards this disgusting girl, my heart racing, my only thoughts were to beat the living shit out of her. I pulled forward, only to be grabbed by Reno and Ryoga. Ryoga stood in front of us as Reno kneeled down in front of me. He looked my face over and checked for any injury. I listened to IV talk to Shin as Ryoga stood his ground in front of Reno and me, preventing another attack from that insane girl.

IV was so enraged, speaking firmly as he balled his fists. "Shinkun, you need to leave now. Just get the hell out of here."

Shin snapped back, his voice short and harsh. "Fuck you. I live here too. I have just as much a right to be here as you do!"

IV lowered his head and stepped back. Ryoga was the first to protest. "IVsan! What are you doing?"

Ryoga stepped forward to confront Shin, only to have IV hold him back. IV's voice was soft and stern. "He lives here. We have no choice."

Shin smirked and held his head high as he walked past us. I felt the rain pull the blood down my face to the cement below. I glared as the girl passed, being pulled by the shorter man that was with Shin. My body ached as I remained strong, watching them until they disappeared into the house. As the door shut, I felt weak, falling forward gently, leaning against Reno. He wrapped his arms around me and held me up. Reno lifted my in his arms and turned towards the house. "We will just have to make the best of it..."

IV nodded and headed towards the garage. Ryoga growled and kicked the ground, following slowly. I leaned my head against Reno's chest and closed my eyes softly. Reno pulled me close, speaking softly to me, his voice mixing with the rain. "Don't worry, Keikochan... I won't let them hurt you again..."

His words calmed me, my heart and breathing slowing down and my tight grip on his shirt loosening. He followed Ryoga upstairs as IV stood in the hall, waiting for us. "I talked with Shin. They are going to stay downstairs and we will stay up here. It is just for tonight..."

Ryoga nodded and walked into my room. Reno went to follow, but IV stopped him.

He looked up at Reno and reached forward, moving a few strands of hair away from his eyes. He looked straight at Reno, studying him. Reno pressed his lips together as IV looked at me. IV closed his eyes and nodded. "Give her a bath and clean her up... she needs it. And be gentle..."

Reno didn't flinch, his heart didn't race, he simply nodded. "Yes, Shogun."

He bowed to IV as he turned and left. Reno entered my room, carrying me to the bathroom. Ryoga followed, standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing, Renosan?"

Reno turned on the water and made me stand, helping me pull my shirt off. "IVsan asked me to clean Keiko up."

Ryoga entered the bathroom and sat on the toilet, tilting his head. "Why?"

Reno shrugged as he put my hand on his shoulder for balance as he slid my pants off. "Don't know. It's probably for the whole physical bonding thing... Why don't you go get the bed and her pajamas ready, Ryogakun?"

Ryoga sighed gently and stood, leaving the bathroom and shutting the door gently.

I listened and wanted to protest, wanting to tell Reno I could do it myself. I didn't want him to see me naked...

But my jaw hurt, I felt weak. I didn't want to speak. I looked at Reno's face, surprised by what I saw. He wasn't staring at my body, he didn't have a hungry look in his eyes, he was just simply doing what needed to be done. I suddenly relaxed and felt safe around him, my eyes falling closed as he wrapped his hands around my back, unhooking my bra. I felt it fall to the floor, my eyes still closed. After pulling off my panties, he lifted me in his arms. He kissed my cheek gently and lowered me into the water. It was so hot, but it felt good against my cold, rain soaked skin. All of my body was submerged in the warmth of the water, leaving my head to lean against the back of the tub.

Reno sat next to me, simply running his fingers through my hair. He hummed gently, occasionally brushing his fingers over my cheek. I turned my head towards him, opening my eyes gently and looking up at him. "Renosan...?"

His voice was soft and calm, his words almost dripping off his lips. "What is it, Keikochan...?

His words swirled around my head, making me feel even more relaxed. I blinked sleepily as the water moved gently against my skin. "Why do you care so much...?"

He stopped running his finger through my hair, sitting back and tilting his head gently, as if he was confused by my question. "What do you mean, Keikochan?"

"Why do you care about me so much? We have only just met..."

He smiled ever so gently, looking out the window then back at me, his eyes soft and kind. "Keiko. I care about you because you are all I live for. Ryoga and I... _you _are all we live for." He paused, looking out the window again. "Ryoga and I... we have been a part of this family for twelve years. I was fourteen when I joined this gang. And when I was sixteen, Ryoga joined... he was only thirteen at the time. Now I am 26 and he is 23... this is all we know. This is all we do..."

I was amazed. I was only nineteen now. They had been in for so long...

He continued, standing slowly and pulling off his shirt. "So, when someone new comes into our gang and we are assigned to protect them... I do not take that task lightly." He layed his shirt on the floor, slipping off his boots. "It is extremely dangerous to be in a gang unprotected..."

He stepped forward, the light in the room revealing a long, thin scar on the left side of his abdomen. He slowly turned, showing that it stopped in the middle of his lower left back. I looked, sitting up and leaning forward, seeing that it was still healing. He stepped forward and continued, lifting my chin to look at him. "It is very dangerous, Keikochan. And I never want this to happen to you. It is a terrible burden to have to carry and to have to look at..."

He let go of my chin as I looked back at it. He quickly stripped to his boxers. "I hope you will trust me Keikochan. And Ryoga too..."

He wrapped his thumbs around the top of his boxers, loosening them from around his waist and letting the, fall to the floor. Just like him, I didn't move or stare, I let what was going to happen... happen.

He walked to me and slid into the large tub next to me. He grabbed me and held me against his chest, rubbing my arm gently. I was so at ease. This wasn't awkward, strange or weird. For some reason... being in his arms felt... right.

He leaned down, kissing my head and speaking one last time. "I care about you because I am sworn to protect you. And I will fight for you and for your safety. I never want you hurt like I was..."

I moved my hand down and gently touched his scar. I ran my fingers over it gently. It was hard and waxy. I wondered who could do such a thing. I felt Reno's breathing shake gently, as if he was holding in tears. He only held me closer, laying his cheek on my head as a few tears fell. Three small words escaped as he held me tight. "I love you..."

I closed my eyes and brought my arms close to me and feeling him breath, feeling our bodies touch, feeling the physical bond growing stronger and stronger.


End file.
